During this year, we reported additional genome wide association for smoking cessation success in data from additional clincal trial participants and from a sample of individuals who quit in a community based setting. We completed work on application of this work to prospective samples of clinical trial participants, and are submitting the exciting findings from this work. We have also completed work on application of this approach to studies of individuals who successfully quit smoking in primary care settings. We have used initial data to model the impressive effect on knowing quit success genes on the power of mid-sized clinical trials for smoking cessation. Smoking quit success genes identified in this fashion include a modest number of genes that we have identified in studies of addiction vulnerability. A sizable number of these genes have products that are involved in cell adhesion molecule actions. Several are likely to be involved in learning and memory mechanisms. These promising results, now obtained from seven independent samples, are likely to allow us to predict who might be more or less likely to succeed in quitting, provide better targeting of antismoking therapeutics in the relatively near future.